In a solar cell element having a silicon substrate, a passivation film is provided on a surface of the silicon substrate for reducing recombination of minority carriers, and a technology using, for example, silicon oxide, aluminum oxide, zinc oxide, or indium tin oxide as the material of the passivation film has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-164544).